


偷窥者

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: AU！黑蘑菇！





	偷窥者

克雷登斯慢慢注意到那个棕色头发的男人。  
男人每周都会来这家福利院，他和孩子们讲话，嬉闹，给孩子们带新奇玩意，可当他面对福利院的职员时只会表现出疏离客套，还有一丝羞涩。  
他笑起来真好看。  
克雷登斯作为年纪最小的职员，他很轻易获得了男人的友好。  
克雷登斯得知他叫纽特·斯卡曼德，是个幼教，难怪能和孩子们相处愉快。  
后来他俩变得熟悉，纽特每次来福利院会给克雷登斯单独带一份礼物，有时候是糕点，有时候是文具，男人知道克雷登斯爱写日记。  
在某一次纽特想要捐献旧衣物时，他让克雷登斯进了他家帮他，晚上请克雷登斯吃了一顿饭。

 

纽特第一次感到不对劲是在三个星期后，当他经过回家必经的一个拐角时，突然觉得有人跟着自己，当他转身，只看见路上匆匆的路人。他以为自己在疑神疑鬼。  
两天后他确切地认为自己被跟踪了，他甚至都看见了那个人——一身黑衣，连帽衫的帽子盖住了那人的头，体型消瘦，纽特甚至都不确定那人是男是女，男人的可能性更大一些。  
周六，纽特去福利院时，对克雷登斯说起了这件事，男孩安慰了他几句，不过纽特也不期望在克雷登斯这里得到什么建议，说实话，男孩能安慰他已经让他受宠若惊了。  
纽特有四天没再有被跟踪的感觉，他以为这事就这么过去了。  
第五天，那人又出现了。  
纽特在和哥哥打电话时，随意靠在了窗边向外看，他一眼就看见了对面马路上那团黑雾般的影子，是的，即使在夜里，即使路灯昏暗，那影子依然没能融入黑夜——它反而像黑夜里的猛兽，压抑的危险性扑面而来。而且只有纽特能感受到。  
“我得挂了，忒休斯，回见。”他几乎连挂机键都没按就将窗帘拉了个严实。  
半小时后，纽特拨开窗帘的一个小缝向对面看，影子已经离开了。  
纽特报了警，警察随意给他录了口供就打发他走了。  
之后纽特又发现了那人两次，有一次纽特几乎跑几步就能抓到他了，但他很快就消失在人群里，仿佛一团立刻消散的雾气。

那人开始不满足于跟踪了。  
纽特在家门口看见了一枝玫瑰花，看起来像是在花坛采下的。他站在家门口，脚边是那扎眼的红色花朵，颤抖的手怎么也没办法将钥匙插进钥匙孔里去。  
第二天是一张贺卡，上面只有贺卡本身印着的几个字“待在我身边，我的爱人。”纽特将卡片收好，也许这能当做证物。  
第三天是一个小蛋糕，包装盒什么文字都没有，蛋糕看起来并不精美，也许是自制的而不是买的。纽特一晚上都在想那个蛋糕，他的睡眠已经被严重影响了。  
之后的每一天门口都会出现小物件，纽特推断出那位跟踪者的经济状况应该很糟糕——几乎每一件礼物都不是买来的，偶尔两件在商店能找到的玩意也不会超过三美元。  
纽特减少了去福利院的次数，他的精神脆弱，瘦了很多。即使报了警，上交了那些小玩意，警察依然没把他当回事，甚至有个警察跟他开玩笑说应当为自己的魅力感到自豪。

福利院收到了一笔拨款，这段时间克雷登斯都在忙着给孩子们买新用具，他已经很久没去“做那事”了，这意味着他很久没见到斯卡曼德先生了。  
克雷登斯内心很焦躁，他每个闲下来的时间都在细细回味斯卡曼德先生——  
他发现自己后惊慌的样子，那双眼睛像受惊的小动物；他拿起门口那朵玫瑰花时颤抖的手；还有他在窗前毫不设防脱衣服的样子。  
克雷登斯舔了舔嘴唇，他的手伸进了内裤，幻想斯卡曼德先生真正流下泪水的眼睛，还有他脸上可爱的雀斑，他苍白纤细的身体，还有那双腿，克雷登斯最喜欢的腿，由腿向上就是那窄窄的却浑圆紧实的屁股——他在斯卡曼德先生弯腰时见过，那被西装裤包裹住的一团肉成了克雷登斯的催情剂，他当时就硬了。  
采购之后，翻新和打扫又花了克雷登斯两周的时间，还好这期间斯卡曼德先生来了一次，否则克雷登斯都不确定自己会做出什么来。  
他那耀眼的斯卡曼德先生一如既往的温柔，当克雷登斯给孩子们挂新窗帘时，先生在他旁边递工具，阳光洒在男人的脸上时，让克雷登斯以为自己遇见了天使。  
“后来您又遇见他了吗？”克雷登斯装作不经意地提起。  
“谁？哦，你说，那个人…”纽特摸了摸鼻尖，“这几天没再见到他了，也许他终于发现我是个无聊的人了。”纽特笑起来，他以为那个人真的不会再来，而露出轻松的笑。  
克雷登斯扭着脸不让纽特看见他的表情，他黑暗阴沉的样子一定会吓到他的斯卡曼德先生——他因为纽特自以为是的样子而恼怒，纽特竟然想摆脱他，纽特不可饶恕。

克雷登斯拿着刚到手的工资买了一个望远镜。  
当他再次站到纽特家门口时，他激动得钥匙都拿不稳——正如第一次收到花的纽特。克雷登斯做了一个深呼吸才扭开了门锁，属于纽特的味道一下窜进了他的鼻子里。  
克雷登斯痴迷地在纽特家里转了一圈，他小心地抚摸每一件纽特用过的东西——杯子、电话、遥控器。然后他带着几乎是朝圣的心情走到了纽特的卧室。  
男孩站在卧室门口，突然没了主意般有些不知所措。当最爱之人的生活就这么摊开在他面前，一瞬间满足感快要把他击倒了。  
克雷登斯终于踏出了一步，踩进卧室的地板。  
斯卡曼德先生的卧室和他本人一样温暖，带着阳光的味道。  
克雷登斯仔细地观察每一件纽特的物品，慢慢他突然意识到自己送给先生的东西，没有一件出现在他的家里。  
克雷登斯生气了，他的拳头死死握着，他努力控制住自己不要毁了这个地方。

那天晚上，纽特回家后心情很好，他抱着手机讲了一个多小时，脸上的笑容没有停止过。  
克雷登斯从望远镜里发现这一点后，怒火再次燃起，他认得这样的笑容，一般人们会给它取个名字——恋爱。  
不可以，斯卡曼德先生是他的，他的独有物。  
克雷登斯一直等到纽特关上所有灯才离开，他有些失落，今天先生没发现他，可他想要被先生看见，想要被重视。  
第二天克雷登斯又去了纽特的家里，这次他胆子大了一些，他用纽特的杯子喝了一杯水，洗干净后放回了原位。  
可纽特依旧没发现这件事，他反而因为跟踪者“离开”而高兴着。  
第三天克雷登斯吃掉了纽特冰箱里的最后一盒酸奶。  
这次纽特发现了奇怪的地方——那酸奶是他准备晚上熬夜当宵夜的，可就这么不见了。  
克雷登斯满意地看着他的斯卡曼德先生发现酸奶不见后疑惑的表情，但他的疑惑没有持续多久。  
第四天克雷登斯在纽特的卧室小憩了二十分钟，他起床后发现自己的一根头发落在了纯白的枕头旁边，他思考了一会儿，决定将发丝留在这里。  
果然，纽特睡前发现了那根头发，他的表情写满了惊慌，小鹿般的眼神又出现了，克雷登斯幻想着他的斯卡曼德先生给自己做了一次手活——就在纽特家对面的小巷子里。  
接下来的两天是周末，纽特要回父母家，他亲口告诉了克雷登斯这个消息。  
克雷登斯在纽特家几乎是住了一天，他睡在先生的床上，柔软的羽绒被仿佛先生的怀抱，枕头是清新的味道。而他在夜里握着纽特的内裤手淫，射了两次。  
克雷登斯还在纽特的抽屉里发现了一本相册，里面记录了纽特从小到大的样子，克雷登斯隔着塑料膜抚摸纽特的脸，然后他对着那本相册又射了一次。  
精液喷到了相册的一角，克雷登斯没有擦，他想将这作为礼物送给先生。  
在周日的中午男孩离开了，他整理好房间，偷走了一条纽特的内裤，当然，另外一条内裤上属于他的精液他没洗掉。

当天晚上，克雷登斯看见纽特坐在床上哭泣的样子，他的先生害怕死了，有个人随意进出他家，还在他的内裤上射精，任谁都会怕的，克雷登斯不怪纽特，他甚至想假惺惺地给先生一个拥抱。

不过也许他在这个城市呆不久了——克雷登斯看见有警察进了纽特的家，在他的卧室拍了很多照片，纽特站在警察旁边，面容憔悴了很多。  
几天后，克雷登斯最后一次悄悄去纽特的家，把一个小本子塞进了他的信箱。  
那个本子里记录了一切和纽特相关的内容——克雷登斯和他的第一次见面，克雷登斯对他的幻想，以及每一次克雷登斯闯入他家的详细记录，当然，最后还有一篇长长的道歉信。

克雷登斯想知道纽特看见那个本子后的样子，但这大概是不可能了。  
克雷登斯缩在床角，贪婪地吸着纽特内裤的味道，伴随着火车的晃动进入梦乡。

 

 

后续

 

跟踪狂是会进阶的。  
纽特在准备早餐的时候瞥了一眼电视，新闻台正在插播一条来自FBI的紧急发布会。  
黑发体面的男人用稳重严肃的声音陈述着：“我们正在寻找一名白人男性，年龄在18-25岁之间，沉默寡言，不善交际，他生活拮据，很有可能同时打着几份工，但是有良好的教养。他的作案手法有序并且固定，我们推断他成长在极为严格的家庭教育下，根据作案场所的摆设来看，他能保证受害者的日常需求，除了频繁的性侵没有其它虐待痕迹。同时他非常独立，偏执，尤其青睐姜色头发的瘦高男性，我们判断他的生活中曾出现过类似的男性，并且疯狂迷恋他，最终的求爱被拒成为一系列案件的触发点……”  
电视机突然发出“滋滋啦啦”的声音，纽特回头看了一眼，屏幕恢复正常，体面的黑发男性换成了一位齐耳黑发的女性：“我们确认他的作案地点返回了纽约，并且有理由相信他正在寻找下一个作案目标……”  
电话铃声响起，纽特接起来，和忒休斯随意讲了几句话挂掉。  
电视里甜美的女声吸引了他，金色卷发的女孩接替黑发女孩继续说：“他的作案周期正在加快，最近一起案件离上次只间隔了四天，除非找到他要……”  
雪花屏再次出现，纽特无奈地喝了一口牛奶，系上围巾准备出门。  
“……请大家务必注意安全，晚上尽量不要出门，尤其是姜色头发的瘦高男性。”电视机传来女孩断断续续的声音。  
纽特关掉电视机，然后揉了揉他的头发，“姜色头发，瘦高男性”这些和他非常符合，但纽特认为他这样的小人物根本不值得连环凶手挂念。

 

克雷登斯处理掉那个男人。  
男人在被性侵时发出了难听的嚎叫和恶劣的诅咒，这让克雷登斯非常不喜欢，他给了男人好几巴掌：“纽特！安静！”  
男人疯了似的反抗他：“我不是纽特！你这个疯子！变态！死玻璃！下地狱吧，杂种！”  
然后他就把他杀了。  
克雷登斯越来越意识到没有人能代替纽特，即使那些人的背影、发型、穿着再怎么像纽特，但他们的脸不是，灵魂更不是。  
他们不会对着克雷登斯笑，不会露出羞涩可爱的表情，也没有爱心，从不会安慰在夜里哭醒的克雷登斯。  
他们不是纽特，所以克雷登斯把他们一个个杀掉了。  
原本男孩想离开他的斯卡曼德先生，离得远远的，他以为那样就不会想他了，但一个微醺的夜晚，克雷登斯在巷子入口看见了正在寻找什么东西的“斯卡曼德先生”，于是他走上去，大着胆子表白了心意。  
那人打了他一拳，骂他变态，克雷登斯生气了，随手捡起一个酒瓶把男人砸晕，拖回了他的临时住所——一个隐蔽的废弃小仓库。  
他第一次性侵那个男人时，过于相似的发型和脸上的雀斑让克雷登斯几乎认定身下的人是纽特，他从中尝到了甜头，几乎天天都要和那人做爱，最后那个男人挣脱锁链就要逃出去时，被特意出去给他买食物的克雷登斯发现，一怒之下杀死了他。  
克雷登斯选择回到纽约，他的欲望越来越大，已经快要撑破他的皮囊。  
他在纽特家附近转悠，这让他感觉回到了以前的日子——用望远镜观察纽特的一举一动，他熟悉纽特的生活，纽特喜爱的食物和他沐浴露洗发水的品牌。  
因此他也给他的那些替代品用，但替代品终究不是正宗货。

 

忒休斯连着两天打不通纽特的电话，据纽特的同事雅各布说，纽特已经三天没去上班了。  
忒休斯乘坐最近的航班赶去美国，然后报了警。

 

纽特从深深的睡眠中回到现实，他睁开眼睛发现自己躺在陌生的环境里，这里的一切都要比他自己家简陋太多，却非常干净，一丝异味也没有。  
但他的左手和双脚被锁链铐在床柱上，他试着挣脱，根本无效。  
克雷登斯端着一杯牛奶进了屋子，他露出一个满足而害羞的微笑，把杯子递到纽特手上，小心翼翼地说：“早上好，斯卡曼德先生。”  
“克雷登斯？”纽特有些惊讶，但他瞬间想到了男孩给他的那本厚厚的日记，纽特有些明白过来自己遭遇了什么。  
男孩搬了一把椅子坐在他旁边，低着头不太看他，手有些紧张的握成拳摆在膝盖上，但纽特还是能注意到他一直没有褪去的笑意。  
“为什么要这样做，克雷登斯？”纽特尽量放轻自己的声音，问他。  
“因为……因为我爱你，先生。”男孩坚定地说。  
纽特皱起眉毛，他舔了舔嘴唇：“这……这不是爱……也许你只是觉得和我相处比较轻松而已……”  
克雷登斯猛地站起来，把纽特手里的杯子弄掉在地上，他因为生气而涨红的脸让他看起来像个魔鬼：“你不懂！你根本不知道我有多爱你！你和他们一样！一样！”  
纽特从未见过克雷登斯发脾气，说实话他有些害怕，不自觉的红了眼眶，说话声也蒙上一层颤抖：“谁？我和谁一样？”他眨了眨眼，一小颗泪水不受控制地滑落，“不……我和他们不一样，克雷登斯……”  
纽特根本不知道克雷登斯在说什么，但他需要让这个男孩从暴怒中平静下来。  
“他们说我是变态，怪物……”克雷登斯突然哭了起来，他揪着裤子，似乎在拼命抑制，“呜……我不是的，我不是！”  
“对，你不是变态也不是怪物，你是克雷登斯。”纽特顺着他的话说下去。  
“那你爱我吗？”  
“我……”纽特有些为难，他实在是说不出口，“请给我时间，我愿意试试。”  
男孩点点头，擦掉了自己的眼泪。  
纽特暗暗舒了一口气，试探着问男孩：“你能松开那些锁链吗？我有些不舒服。”  
克雷登斯坚决地摇头，“你会跑的。”他说。  
一整个白天克雷登斯都没出现，纽特想用唯一没有绑住的右手帮自己挣脱那些锁链，但金属制的手铐不仅没有被打开，反而在手腕上留下了红痕和破皮。  
晚上大概十点多，克雷登斯回来了，他给纽特带了男人最爱的酸奶，然后一口一口喂给他吃。  
克雷登斯注意到纽特手上的伤痕，他摔掉喂了纽特一半的酸奶，双手死死钳住纽特的肩膀：“你想要逃跑吗？为什么要跑？！”  
男孩情绪太激动，他的眼泪一颗颗砸在纽特的身上，嘴里胡乱表达着对纽特的爱意，他说不出什么花样来，只能一遍遍重复“不要离开我”之类的话。  
纽特怕进一步激怒克雷登斯会让他做出过激行为，他只好撒了个慌：“我只是……太难受了，我保证没有想逃跑，克雷登斯。”  
男孩将信将疑，他上了床，躺在纽特的怀里，紧紧抱着身边的男人：“不准离开我。”  
纽特艰难地点了一下头。克雷登斯在他怀里睡去，纽特盯着天花板上的昏暗小灯，他的手腕还在疼，男孩压着他让他有些喘不过气。即使恼怒的克雷登斯让人感到害怕，但纽特还是想要逃跑，自由在此刻的吸引力已经大过了一切。  
纽特在脑子里想了很多逃跑的计划，但前提是能把那些锁链给弄开，可他不知道钥匙在哪，周围也没有能开锁的东西，纽特有些绝望，他干脆闭上眼，逼自己进入睡眠。  
他梦见电视里那个黑发男人带着忒休斯来救他。  
这个美好的梦还没结局，他就被摇醒了。  
天蒙蒙亮，克雷登斯的眼睛很亮，就像等待猎物的小豹子。他看着纽特的眼神几近痴狂，纽特下意识地向后缩了缩，男孩立刻上前吻住了纽特。  
他的吻纯粹是进攻性的，逼得纽特无处可躲也无力反抗。  
克雷登斯放开纽特，他脸上还带着泪痕，依旧是羞涩的样子，但脸上流露的满足感是纽特不曾见过的。  
男人没想到克雷登斯会有这样的动作，他显然是受到了惊吓，隔了好半天才说：“克雷登斯，你在做什么？”  
纽特想问的还有很多，比如为什么要这样，到底想得到什么，但最后说出口的只有那个明知故问般的愚蠢问题。  
“我在吻你，斯卡曼德先生，我练习了很久。”男孩回答。  
“为什么？”  
克雷登斯歪着头看纽特，他觉得此时的纽特突然像个笨蛋，这个问题他已经解释过了：“因为我爱你，我告诉过你。”  
来自男孩的一遍遍示爱让纽特感到一丝惊恐，克雷登斯太过固执，纽特意识到从男孩手中逃出比他原本设想的要难上许多。他尽量用温和的语调向克雷登斯解释：“也许，你只是比较喜欢和我做朋友而已，克雷登斯，你看，这并不是爱情。你只是……只是需要有人对你温柔一点……可能我的态度让你误会了，但是你知道，我对谁都是一样。”  
“你对玛丽就不是这样！”  
“那是因为我不喜欢她。”  
“你对我和对玛丽不一样，那不正是因为你喜欢我！”  
纽特怔怔地看着男孩，他曾经的确喜欢克雷登斯，但显然和克雷登斯理解的完全不一样。  
“不，克雷登斯，这和爱情无关！”  
“骗子！”  
男孩低吼着，他攒着拳头，努力不让它砸到纽特的脸上，然后他撕开纽特的衣服。  
克雷登斯的进入太急促和猛烈，他没戴套也没给纽特任何润滑，磨着男人的后穴直挺挺进入了。他俩都疼得够呛，克雷登斯中途停了好几次，纽特都以为他要放弃，结果男孩咬着牙齿继续往里捅，恨不得把那两颗蛋也给塞进去。  
纽特被疼哭了，他选择不去看克雷登斯，但克雷登斯的啜泣声在他耳边萦绕，让纽特忍不住移回视线。  
男孩低声向他忏悔：“我做了错事，斯卡曼德先生。我把他们杀了，因为他们不听我的话。”  
纽特颤抖着问他：“你杀了几个人？”  
“五个了。”

 

纽特一直都不敢相信克雷登斯是FBI寻找的杀人犯，毕竟在他的回忆里，男孩虽然内向，但总是善良的，他会保护受欺负的小孩子，他也会拿剩饭去喂流浪猫狗，甚至给动物们做了一个简易的纸盒窝帮他们度过寒冷的冬季。  
这样的孩子竟然是杀人犯，而导火索是纽特。  
男人感到了内疚，他不知道克雷登斯会变成这样，即使当他知道克雷登斯对他进行过长期跟踪以及闯入他家，他也只当是那孩子一时糊涂，何况他还留下了一本非常诚恳的道歉日记。  
纽特只是低估了欲望对人的影响，克雷登斯没能控制他的欲望，不过也许是他根本不想控制。  
他在这个昏暗的小屋待了快三天，但纽特觉得他已经在这里很久很久了，他每次进入睡眠后不到二十分钟就会醒来，面对这可怕的现实。  
克雷登斯仿佛是有性瘾，他自从第一次强行上了纽特后，就再也无所顾忌，他的索取无度导致纽特下体的伤还没好就要再次承接男孩的阴茎。  
好在男孩在事后会给他清理和上药，动作也逐渐温柔。  
纽特开始配合克雷登斯，他违心地对男孩说着甜言蜜语。  
但克雷登斯比纽特想象的要聪明许多，他虽然享受纽特的“爱”，但从未有一刻放开纽特的锁链，说到底他还是不信任这个男人，或者说他除了自己不信任任何人。  
男孩辞掉了工作，他一心一意陪着纽特，他也时常在情绪正常的时候问纽特他是不是会下地狱。  
纽特不知道如何回答他，因为这个答案是显而易见却没法说出口的。  
第四天的中午，男孩从外面回来，他拎着一些吃的，里面都是纽特喜欢的东西。  
但克雷登斯的脸色不太好，他松开和床柱绑在一起的锁链，让纽特下床活动。克雷登斯紧紧粘着纽特，他说：“他们也许就快找到我了。”  
“谁？”  
“FBI，我在电视上看到他们在找你。”男孩说。  
纽特舒了一口气，他的书柜里放着克雷登斯的日记本，只要探员去搜查他的房间就一定能找到那个本子，顺着本子再找到克雷登斯就是件极为简单的事情了。  
但是克雷登斯的下一句话让纽特觉得毛骨悚然，“我不会放你走的，斯卡曼德先生。”  
他们下午开始“搬家”，克雷登斯只拿了几件必要物品后带着纽特离开了。他们去了一个更偏僻的地方，纽特再次担心起自己获救的几率。  
之后的几天，克雷登斯让纽特在房间里走动，但他依旧被套着脚镣，被限制自由。  
克雷登斯也依旧每天都要和纽特性交，他慢慢掌握了些技巧，让男人不再受伤，纽特承受力稍强了一些却也没达到能获得快感的地步，他总是害怕情绪不太稳定的克雷登斯会突然生气。  
纽特有时候会绝望地看着窗外发愣。克雷登斯让他自由活动的时间不多，更多的时候都把他和一些重物锁在一起，他的活动半径只有两米不到。  
克雷登斯越来越焦躁，他常一遍遍祈求着纽特的爱，祈求男人不要离开他，有时候纽特甚至觉得忽视掉他身上的镣铐，克雷登斯倒更像被绑架的人。  
伪装让纽特快要支撑不下去了，他只有闭上眼睛才能勉强说出“情话”，后来他干脆什么也说不出口，克雷登斯的低吼、眼泪和可怜巴巴的祈求只让纽特更加想逃离。  
男孩觉察到纽特的变化，他有些慌乱了，他不能像对那些男人一样对待他的斯卡曼德先生。于是克雷登斯开始一刻都不离纽特，他的情绪彻底失控，有时候上一秒还在流泪，下一秒便将巴掌扇向了自己——他当着纽特的面自残。  
在这段时间里，他们之间病态的关系糅合在一起越生长越发歪扭，形成了互相牵制互相囚禁的状态。  
纽特无论如何都没法再次对克雷登斯说出“我爱你”，他早就厌恶了配合克雷登斯变态的演出。  
男孩有些歇斯底里，他死死抱住纽特，下巴硌得纽特有点疼了，“你说过的，你说过爱我的……”他哭着说，眼泪和鼻涕全蹭到了纽特的衣服上。  
纽特麻木地任由男孩在他身上哭喊，克雷登斯常常会哭到发着抖，他像无辜的小男孩缩在纽特的怀里，偶尔甚至会慢慢睡去。  
纽特估摸着自己被克雷登斯绑架已经差不多快三周，很有可能警方会准备在这个案子上缩减警力，忒休斯不会轻易放弃他，但谁能知道他的哥哥能坚持多久，谁能知道他还会被克雷登斯囚禁多久。  
钱很快就用完了，克雷登斯不得不重新去找工作，他找不到正规的工作，只能去打黑工，而这占据了他一天中的很多时间，克雷登斯每天都在担心纽特逃跑，他把纽特的锁链加固了才会稍微放心一些。  
克雷登斯不忘每天给纽特买酸奶，在他心里，也只有每天喂纽特喝酸奶的时刻是温馨平和的了。  
他不知道，纽特已经发现了他会把镣铐的钥匙放在哪里。  
克雷登斯从不会让钥匙离开他的身体，只有等他睡着纽特才有机会。  
但男孩睡眠太浅了，纽特翻个身都能惊醒他，除了有时候他操纽特操得太狠的夜晚，不仅纽特会累，他也会。  
纽特再次说服自己演一场戏，等这场戏成功，他就能回家了。  
克雷登斯发现纽特对他没有之前那么反感，男人偶尔会在性交中配合他，甚至他会表现出享受的样子，从性感的嘴里说出一些骚话来，克雷登斯之前听都没有听过的骚话。  
男孩有些困惑，不过更多则是喜悦，他哭泣的次数在减少，笑容也回到脸上。  
纽特有时候感到惋惜，若不是他们现在这样的处境，他会把克雷登斯当做好朋友，他愿意带克雷登斯去经历美好的事物，他也愿意为克雷登斯做些事情，让笑容永远在他脸上绽开。  
如他所愿，长期的胶着下，克雷登斯似乎也有些累了，或者说他开始用纽特的再次“示好”麻痹自己。他的戒心慢慢放下了一些。  
纽特连着几天晚上都用了一些手段“勾引”克雷登斯和他性交，他让男孩在他身上发狠，克雷登斯越是用力地操他，他越是叫的投入，纽特抛弃他的羞耻心用浪叫鼓励男孩再用力一些，他们有时候可以持续三四个小时，那时候纽特和克雷登斯都困得连清理都顾不上。  
但纽特不能睡，他得观察克雷登斯，每一个这样的夜晚都是他逃跑的机会。  
第五天的时候，纽特明显发现克雷登斯的精神不如前几天好，他依旧和克雷登斯做爱，在男孩终于沉沉睡去后，纽特兴奋得一下子抛却了他的疲惫，他很紧张，深呼吸了好几次，然后小心翼翼挪到床角，摸出了男孩裤子暗袋里的钥匙。  
他把钥匙紧紧攒在手里，把克雷登斯的手表调快一个小时，睁着眼睛到天亮。  
手表上的时间走到八点四十的时候，纽特摇了摇身边的男孩，他语气焦急：“克雷登斯，你要迟到了。”  
男孩睁开迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛看了看表后，急急忙忙穿好衣服随意洗漱，他没时间和往常一样检查纽特的镣铐和钥匙，只是在出门前亲了一下他的斯卡曼德先生。  
这大概是最后一次亲吻了。纽特想。  
他等了一会儿，差不多确定克雷登斯已经走远后，他打开了锁。  
身体重获自由的感觉让纽特突然有些想哭，他抹了抹眼角，从小柜子的抽屉里拿了张十美元的纸币，头也不回地跑了出去。  
纽特不知道自己跑了多久才见到公路，他在路边的小便利店给忒休斯打了个电话，巧的是忒休斯和FBI就在附近，他们已经快找到那间小屋了。  
不到二十分钟纽特就见到了他的哥哥，以及电视里那个男人。  
叫奎妮的金发女孩和忒休斯陪同纽特去了医院，其他人按照纽特给的位置去了克雷登斯的小屋。

医生给纽特做了一系列检查，除了后穴有轻微撕裂伤，其他地方都完整无缺，但他必须得接受心理治疗。  
纽特沉默地听完医生的陈述，忒休斯咬牙切齿恨不得立刻去撕了绑架他弟弟的混蛋。

 

他们没有找到克雷登斯。  
即使全国通缉也没有找到那个男孩。  
纽特冷漠地看着电视上的格雷夫斯，蒂娜以及奎妮，他们再次发布记者会，克雷登斯的照片显示在屏幕的右上角，他们说这个男人是极其危险的连环杀人犯，希望民众能积极举报。  
另一个台在播放关于克雷登斯的纪录片，媒体工作者们甚至给他起了个代号：默然者。  
屏幕里面，受害者的家属在痛斥着克雷登斯，他们毫无例外都在哭泣，然后告诉观众他们的家庭之前多幸福，他们的孩子有多优秀。  
结果被这个变态给杀死了。  
他们没人知道克雷登斯的动机，除了FBI和纽特。  
FBI不会因为知道克雷登斯的杀人动机而感到满足，但纽特会。  
他是唯一一个幸存者，忒休斯帮他挡掉了所有的采访。  
每一个人都想问他：“是什么让你如此特别？是什么让他留你活口这么久？”  
因为他爱我，纽特想。  
“你们口中的那个可怖的、狡猾的、聪明的、变态的默然者喜欢我，他会哭着求我爱他，这就是我的特别之处。”  
纽特正了正自己的领带，对着镜子说。

 

END


End file.
